chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
On the Move
The Chuckle Brothers become removal men. Plot Paul and Barry become removal men and have to get a chest of drawers and a wardrobe to a house. However, Paul runs over one of the draws with the moving van. Barry gets the chest of drawers as Paul checks under the hood of the van, Barry comes back and honks the horn to get Paul's attention causing him to be almost deafend, Paul tells Barry to get the wardrobe, as he gets it Paul opens up the one of the draws and all the cutlery falls out, when Barry gets back Paul tips the chest of drawers upside-down and tells Barry to open the same draw and all the cutlery stays intact but when Paul tries it again it all falls out again. They try to get the wardrobe in the van but it will not fit so Paul tells Barry to push it to the house while following the van, Paul tries the cutlery prank on Barry again but it fails like last time. They set off with Paul in the van and Barry pushing the wardrobe while following, he pushes it all the way up a hill and when he reaches the bus stop he needs a breather during this an old lady gets in it thinking its a substitiue for a bus and Barry pushes it with her in it. When Barry stops pushing the wardrobe the woman gets out and gives him some money, Paul see's it and decides he'll push it for a while, he pushes it a bit further and opens the door expecting someone to come out and give him money but nobody does so he gets Barry to push it again. When Paul gets their he slams the door of the truck causing the number 6 on a house turn into a number 9. Paul while unloading the drawers tries to open them again making the cutlery fall out again. When Barry arives, they deliver the drawers but whilst they do, a roller runs over the wardrobe so the two mend it inside the house, Barry is about to put the deliver note in the house but the breeze blows it, where Barry realises they have the wrong house when he see's the number 9 house, Paul leaves it as it is and the two decide to pack it in for today, Paul tries the cutlery thing on Barry again, only to fail like the other times. Trivia * The woman who gets in the wardrobe is the same lady from the previous episode "Poster Pranks". * This is the sixth episode from Series 3 shown on CBBC on Choice. Quotes 1. *'Paul:' Yep. It's the other side of town. It's an estate. *'Barry:' Well why don't they tidy it up then? *'Paul:' What? *'Barry: '''If it's in an estate then why don't they tidy it up then? *'Paul:' Naah they probably will when they move in. 2. *'Paul:' What about the cutlery? *'Barry:' It's in the draws. I thought it would be best to put it in there. *'Paul:' Yeah i was gonna tell you to do that. *'Barry:' Ooh i must be telepathetic *'Paul: Well nearly. *'''Barry: Nearly? *'Paul:' Your pathetic. 3. *'Paul:' Which draw did you say you put the cutlery in? *(Barry opens the chester draws slowly) *'Barry:' There it is, *(Paul yanks the draws open and all the cutlery falls out. He slaps his face) 4. *(Barry lets go of the wardrobe to see where the red car he was pushing along side with the wardeobe went to. While this is happenning the wardrobe slides down a steep road. Barry turns around and notices then runs after it. The warderobe runs past the van where Paul is drinking a cup of tea. He sees Barry and the wardrobe and spits his tea out in slight anger and shock) *'Paul:' You wanna be more careful! *(Paul puts his tea away. Barry runs to the wardrobe and manages to catch it) 5. *(Paul and Barry are putting the wardrobe back together inside the house. Paul hits his thumb with the hammer) *'Paul:' Ahhhh!! Me finger!!!.......Oh it's your finger. *'Barry:' Owwwww!! *'Paul:' Don't be so soft. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle